


Booty Shorts and A Cute Elephant

by ana_iliad



Series: Drarryland 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: Hot weather, Draco Malfoy in booty shorts, and a cute elephant. Harry does not want to find out what happens next.





	Booty Shorts and A Cute Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my second prompt for the Drarryland 2019 game. 
> 
> **Prompt:** You've drawn the King of Swords, upright. This card embodies the idea of using your head over heart. It encompasses logic and truth, and discipline overall. This card is ruled by Air, which means intellect and adventure must find a common ground--which can create conflict. Craft a story where logic and adventure find harmony | **Word Count** \- Min 370; Max 788
> 
> I had fun with this, even though I was really hesitant at the start. I dislike Divination, so I wasn't sure I could pull this off. But it built up, and here I am - quite happy with the cuteness. 
> 
> Shoutout to the sweet [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki) for the beta ❤

It had been two hours, and they were yet to reach the wretched place where they could set up the tents. The sun was shining down, in its full glory, without mercy, and he was sweating like a pig. Plus his back and legs were sore all over. This was ridiculous. 

Honestly, why he had even agreed to come, he couldn't remember. "Potter, hurry up!", a posh voice called out. That's right. The sole reason he was here in this cursed heat, instead of curling up with a frappuccino and a romance novel, was swinging his hips a few feet away, with binoculars hanging around his neck. The git in question was wearing the skimpiest clothes he had ever seen someone wear, _for a camping trip,_ of all things. Dark green booty shorts paired with a white cropped tee, complete with cat-eyed sunglasses and hot-pink sports shoes. Harry would have given up a lot earlier if it wasn't for the long legs and prim arse moving in front of him. That was another reason he was lagging behind. _For a good view._

Harry kept cursing every time he remembered that their wands were at home. He was so engrossed in his bitching that he did not realize that he had almost bumped into Draco. Did his legs really carry him that far, that fast? Or did the blond hottie slow down? It did not matter. He was as close to Draco as he had ever been. Sans the time, Draco had clutched to him like a lifeline, on the back of a broom. 

Harry shook his head. Now was not the time for those flashbacks. "Watch where you're going, Potter. One would think your brain has melted in this heat", Draco huffed. "Draco, we are literally in this boiling pot of a forest because of you. _You_ should be the last one to complain", Harry replied. 

" _I can complain about you_. I'm definitely not complaining about the weather", he retorted. As much as he would have liked to. And Harry knew this. He knew that part of the reason Draco wanted to go camping like a muggle was to prove something to all the people who were doubting him. Which was why, as much as he would have liked to crib about the heat and the heavy bag and everything else, he kept his head high, walking with his mouth shut. The other reason was Draco's genuine desire to understand muggles. 

He knew Draco was struggling with people's judgements, and Harry wanted to be there. Even if he couldn't get Draco to stop caring about shite opinions. And the truth was that, whatever the reason, Harry would have followed him anywhere, wand or no wand. Besides, he had enough practice with defence spells to be able to perform them wandlessly. 

Draco's shriek pulled him out of his thoughts again. Worried, Harry asks, "What?". "There's such a cute baby elephant there." Draco squealed. He is about to take a step further when Harry pulls him back. "What are you doing?"

'I'm going to pet him, Harry. The baby looks so cute, sleeping like that."

"Draco, we don't know where the mother is. And if she thinks we are threats, then Merlin save us."

"We won't do anything. Please, Harry. Plus, it will be an adventure." At this, Harry hears a little bit of hesitation in his voice. But it's gone before he can put his finger on it. 

" _Harry...._ "

"At least let me tie up my shoelace first"

When he looks up again, it is to find Draco bent over the little animal, playing with the ears and snout. Harry has to agree. The animal is cute, and with Draco cooing, the sight is a hundred times more _adorable_. He is about to walk ahead when he spots a giant elephant among the trees. Before he can even call out to Draco, the elephant is charging towards him. 

He has but a few seconds before Draco is a trampled mess, and he couldn't be thankful enough for the timely _Protego._ While the mother is trying to barge into the shield, Draco is scrambling to his feet and reaches Harry just before the shield is shattered. And both of them run without looking back, only stopping once the elephant's trumpets cannot be heard. 

They're both panting, and Draco is visibly shaken but also looks extremely pleased with himself. Harry is enraged. "Never again Draco! No, stop. I know you wouldn't have risked it, no matter the adventure or cuteness if it wasn't for Theo calling you too uptight. I don't want to lose you", Harry's voice wavered by the end. And then, Draco kisses him.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome :) 💙


End file.
